


[podfic] Break The Lock If It Don't Fit

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of fleshflutter's fic "Break The Lock If It Don't Fit."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Sam and Dean get soul-bonded. Dean doesn't cope well.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:44:54</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Break The Lock If It Don't Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break The Lock If It Don't Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160742) by fleshflutter. 



**Story:** [Break The Lock If It Don’t Fit](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/133649.html)  
**Author:** fleshflutter  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author’s Summary:** Sam and Dean get soul-bonded. Dean doesn't cope well.  
**Length:** 00:44:54

**Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded as a gift for l_niania for Cakeswap! ♥

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Break%20The%20Lock%20If%20It%20Dont%20Fit/Break%20The%20Lock.mp3) (41.4 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Break%20The%20Lock%20If%20It%20Dont%20Fit/01%20Break%20The%20Lock.m4b) (21.7 MB)  
\+ also available at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/break-lock-if-it-dont-fit-0)

**Stream it here:**

Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/44538.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2053271.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/105427.html)


End file.
